Safe and Sound
by BuRsT oF iRiDeScEnT
Summary: "You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again. What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another vampire?"/"Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of-none of it-is true."/ Set in 8x23.


**_"I remember tears streaming down your face when you said I'll never let you go. When all your shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me alone. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." -Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift._**

* * *

The moment that Dean Winchester held the infant in his arms, he knew that he would always love him. It was the moment where the only child wasn't so much an only child anymore. It was the moment where Dean was handed a little bundle; an infant. Fragile and small, with tufts of brown fuzz on his forehead. It's skin was soft and no blemishes were to be found. That was when Dean knew that he had to love him. The babies eyes flickered open, flashing long eyelashes and bright, glowing hazel eyes. The little boy shifted his grip on the baby, his mother and father, Mary and John, watching in adoration. The baby cooed, and tugged on Dean's thumb with his tiny finger that was so much smaller than his own. He realized that from that point in his life, he had someone else to love besides his parents.

* * *

Dean Winchester took his baby brother, and ran from the flames that were engulfing the house, sprinted away from his entire life. He could've stayed inside, but he had to save Sammy. Little, defenseless Sammy. Dean could rescue himself, but who would save his brother? That was the moment that Dean realized he had to be the one to protect him. He held his brother tighter as wails began to escape through his lips. His mother was in there, but he took comfort in knowing that Sammy was safe. Sammy was breathing; he was okay. Dean would protect him. Dean would always keep him breathing. At first the smoke was all that filled his view, then a bright glint of orange. The fire screamed and he had to hold back a sob of his own as Dean watched the house up in flames. The crackle of the (white) paint chipping was all he heard now. The house was going to be taken over by fire. The sound of ringing in the distance. Sam's tears. Dean no longer just had the weight of himself on his shoulders- he had the weight of little Sammy's too. And he would always save him. Sam wouldn't die like his mother did, because Dean would always be there to protect him.

* * *

**"**You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was?" Dean watched Sam expectedly, waiting for the moment where he would have to stop Sam from doing something stupid- like getting himself killed just to shut the gates of hell. His stomach sank, and he prepared to fight him. Verbally, physically. He couldn't lose Sammy- not again. He had to protect him. Sam's face was a mess of tears and blood and grimy dirt. His hands shook, and the glowing red beneath his flesh only increased. "It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again."

Dean had to tell him that he didn't let him down. He never let him down. Not really. He may have betrayed him, backstabbed him, and made the wrong decisions. Sam made mistakes. And he fixed him. He never let Dean down. He was proud of Sammy. "Sam-"

Sam's breathing became panicked, ragged. "What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire?" More guilt. Shovels of it. Sam was burying him in it. But it wasn't true. None of that was true and he had to tell him. Dean would always put him first. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother-"

"Hold on, hold on!" He cut him off, angry and frustrated, but also desperate and remorseful.  
"You seriously think that? Because none of it - none of it - is true."

* * *

_"She was looking for Lilith!" _

_Dean took a deep breath, staring at his younger brother at disbelief and betrayal. "That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday!" Sam clenched and unclenched his jaw, glaring at his brother. He took a deep breath, collecting himself before he spoke. _

_"You're wrong, Dean."_

_Dean shook his head, his green eyes filled with pain. "You're lying to yourself." His voice broke. "I just want you to be okay." He took another breath. "You would do the same for me, I know you would."_

_Sam sighed, tossing the knife back onto the motel bed, instantly calming down. "Just listen, Dean. Just listen for a second. We got a demon lead close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."_

_Dean nodded, and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief and contentment. The fight was over. "That sounds great, Sammy. As long as it's just you and me." Sam scowled instantly, letting out an exasperated scoff. "Demon bitch is a deal breaker. If it's just you and me, we can go right now."_

_"Dean, I can't. I need Ruby to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap you around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean." He turned on his heel, staring at Sam in astonishment. "No, Sam. You're not the one who's going to do this."_

_am rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. The Angels think it's you." _

_Dean's expression hardened, and he glowered. "You don't think I can?"_

_"No. You can't. You're not strong enough; I'm being practical. I'm doing what needs to be done." _

* * *

_"You walk out that door-don't you ever come back!"_

* * *

Dean heaved a deep breath, watching Sam carefully. "Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever!" Dean's voiced dropped to a whisper, and he blinked back tears that were threatening to escape. "And I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

Sam swallowed. More tears.

* * *

_"You chose a demon over your own brother!"_

* * *

_"Did you look for me, Sam?"_

* * *

_"Why don't you trust me?"_

* * *

_"Dean, I'm trying here. But every time I do something wrong, you don't trust me anymore."_

* * *

Sam heaved a deep breath, tears spilling down his cheeks. The pain was obviously agonizing. "How do I stop?"

Dean stepped forward, the relief on his face evident. "You just let it go."

"I can't. It's in me. You don't know what this feels like!"

Dean wrapped a handkerchief around his hand, a small, consoling smile on his face. But the worry was still there. "Hey, listen. We'll figure it out. Okay? Just like we always do." He wrapped his arms around his brother, patting his back firmly. Sam chocked back sobs, and nodded into his shoulder. "Just let it go. Let it go brother."

And he did.

* * *

_"I was just trying to protect you, Sammy. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just my responsibility, you know?" _

* * *

**A/N: Oh God. I just watched season eights finale. I was crying so hard at the end. I don't usually write Supernatural, partially because I'm not comfortable with it yet, and partially because my writing can't match up with the amazingness of the show. I love the relationship between Sam and Dean. Brothers forever. Hope you enjoyed this, even though it's not my best work. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
